Changes Through Time
by scifigirl77
Summary: The final story of Katherine and Jack. Katherine's new job for Prime Minister Saxon turns into a nightmare. And her reunion with Jack isn't exactly a walk in the park either. Starts at the end of s3 of Doctor Who and continues into s2 of Torchwood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to the final segment in my Changes trilogy. Please sit back and enjoy.**

Katherine Reese was in her bedroom getting ready for her new job as the Prime Minister's personal assistant. She wasn't feeling great today, but she just passed it off as nerves. This was her first proper job, and she didn't want anything to go wrong. She had dressed as professionally as possible, and had made sure that everything was perfect for had this day.

The only trouble she had, other than feeling sick, was her Dalek. It hadn't stopped filling her mind with doubt and fear, saying Harold Saxon was not to be trusted, that she should stay as far away from him as she could. Katherine had tried her best to block out the voice of the Dalek, and had succeeded in pushing the voice down as much as she could. But she still heard it and all its doubts.

Katherine left her apartment and went to 10 Downing Street. She stood outside the door for a moment, took a deep breath, then walked inside.

Before she could really go in, she had to pass security. Her badge was shown, her bag was searched. She walked through the metal detector as her bag was scanned. The security guard nodded; she had passed. She picked up her bag and badge and went inside.

She was met by people running around trying to get everything ready for this morning's speech by the Prime Minister. Through all the craziness, she found Letisha Jones, one of her friends from Saxon's campaign team. "Tish!" she called out. Tish saw her, smiled, and ran over to her. "Katherine, how are you?" she asked as they hugged.

"Oh, you know, nervous as hell."

"I know the feeling." They both chuckled. "Oh, Mr. Saxon wanted to see you when you got here. Come on, I'll take you upstairs." They walked up to his office and Tish knocked on the door. "Yes, come in," a voice came from within. She opened the door, saying, "Sir, Katherine Reese is here."

Harold Saxon stood and smiled, walking over to the girls. "Ah, Ms. Reese. How have you been?"

"Wonderful, sir," she replied, shaking his hand and smiling.

"Excellent. Well, we're about ready for my lovely little speech. So you girls can go get tea, and bring me some as well, if you don't mind." He gave them one of his charming smiles as they nodded and left to get tea.

Katherine knew Tish was talking about her sister, worried that she hadn't heard from Martha in a long time, while they were getting tea, but Katherine wasn't paying close attention. She was worried; not because of the Dalek voice inside her, because she still hadn't heard from Jack. She had tried calling but he didn't answer. She hoped he had found The Doctor finally, but she still wanted him to call her. She was worried about him, and she missed him. She smiled as Tish picked up two tea cups and began to walk away. She got her tea cup and followed. They went back to the main office. "Thank you. You can go relax for a while until the speech." They nodded and left the office, going to their own desks.

When Katherine sat down, she continued to think, then picked up her desk phone, dialing Jack's mobile number. She listened to it ring and sighed once it went to voicemail. "Jack, it's Katherine. Please call me. So much has happened; I have to talk to you. Please." She hung up and leaned back in her chair, cupping her face in her hands. She couldn't get too emotional, though, as Tish came in saying it was time for Saxon's speech. They left Katherine's office together and went to watch the speech live.

"Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago this world was so small. And then they came out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen. Big Ben, destroyed. The spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas Star, come to kill. Time and time again, and the government told you nothing. Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose, here, today, is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message for humanity from beyond the stars." That's when everyone in the room saw a video of a metal ball floating in the air. As she watched, Katherine's stomach churned, and she heard her Dalek trying to figure out who this metal ball was. But as hard as it tried, it couldn't place the creature. Katherine and the Dalek focused again when Saxon began speaking.

"Ooh, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They're called Toclafane. And tomorrow morning they will appear, not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman, and child…"

Katherine didn't hear the rest. She excused herself and calmly walked out of the door. But once she was out of the office, she ran to the nearest toilet. Once she found the toilet, she leaned over the bowl and threw up. She continued to lean over the bowl, coughing, when she heard the door open. "Katherine? Are you all right?" Tish had come to see what was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I'll be out soon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She heard footsteps leaving the bathroom and the door closed. She sighed. What was wrong with her? She had been getting sick a lot recently, but she didn't feel sick or anything. She kept trying to figure out what was wrong with her, and then… "Oh my God."


	2. Valiant

Katherine sat in the bathroom for a while longer, just thinking. This couldn't be happening, not now. Her life was finally making sense again. She had a proper job, a good flat, good friends. Why now?

She took a deep breath, hoping it would help her feel at least a little better. It took a few minutes to work, but once she began to feel better, she stood and went to talk to Tish. "Hey, sorry about that."

"Are you okay?" Tish asked, standing from her desk.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. Is the speech over? I should talk to him."

"Yeah, it finished a few minutes ago. You should be able to talk to him. I'll see you later, kay?" Katherine nodded and hugged her friend. She took deep breaths as she walked to Saxon's office.

She knocked on the door before she heard the voices. "Come in," he called. There was something in his voice – amusement, maybe. But there was something else, something under the amusement, something that set off a slight warning in her mind.

She opened the door and asked, "Am I interrupting, sir?"

He smiled before replying. "Not at all. I'm just talking to an old friend. Maybe you would like to talk to him?" He held out the phone for her.

She was confused but she didn't want to upset him on her first day, so she took the phone from him. "Hello?"

"Katherine? What are you doing with him?" She recognized the voice instantly. "Doctor? What-?"

"Katherine, you need to get out of there. Now!"

Her face showed her confusion, and another warning bell went off. But then her mind ignored it, returning to the main focus of the moment. "Is Jack with you?"

"Katherine, listen to me. Get out, now."

"Doctor, what's going on? How do you know the Prime Minister?" She looked up at Saxon and saw amusement on his face. Realization hit as her Dalek began screaming inside her mind. Why didn't they sense it before, the fear that she always feels around the Doctor because of what he is.

A Time Lord.

"You're a smart little Dalek, aren't you?" He took the phone back from her as fear took over her every sense. Guards had come in and were trying to take her away. Before she could fight back, the guards knocked her out and took her away.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been out, but when she woke up she was in a familiar room bathed in red light. _What the hell is going on?_ she thought.

"Well, it's about time. I've been waiting so long." It was Saxon. He stood above her, grinning. Every part of her was screaming with fear and hatred. She tried to move, but her wrist was chained to something and she couldn't even stand.

"What are you?"

"A Time Lord. You may call Master."

The Dalek within her was screaming to kill him. It came through, trying to accomplish its desire, but it couldn't break through the chains. "Let me free," Katherine said.

"Hmmmm…no. Funny thing, a Dalek trusting a Time Lord."

"The Doctor helped me."

"And now your little friends are causing me all sorts of trouble. Well, that will be over soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy your stay in my shiny new toy." He chuckled as he left. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was, and why it was red. As she looked up, she realized with a jolt that she was trapped in the TARDIS. She tried to reach for the controls to no avail. "What has he done to you?" She put her hand on the bar she was chained to. She didn't know if it was in her mind, but the TARDIS felt sick when she touched it. She looked around, then closed her eyes. _I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. You knew not to trust him, and I ignored you._

"Even I did not know he was a Time Lord." her Dalek answered.

_You still knew something was wrong. I'm sorry._

She didn't know whether it was night or day, and no one had come to check on her since Saxon left. She had just about fallen asleep when she heard some familiar, distant voices. "Help! I'm in here!"

A moment later, the door opened and she tensed up, waiting to see what The Master would want now. But she relaxed and smiled as The Doctor and Jack came in. They were followed by someone Katherine didn't know, but who looked familiar. They froze in the doorway as they took in the view. Jack ran over to her as The Doctor called, "Don't touch anything!" She saw them all walk in, yet she felt like they weren't there. _Perception filters_, the Dalek said. _You shouldn't see them. I'll help._ Her mind cleared and she knew they were in front of her.

Jack knelt in front of her. "Are you all right?"

"Mostly. I missed you." She looked up as The Doctor came over to free her, wielding his Sonic Screwdriver. She stood and hugged Jack. "I missed you, too," he whispered. He kissed her on the cheek. She let go of him and hugged The Doctor. "I've missed you, too, Doctor."

He hugged her briefly, worried about his TARDIS. Katherine walked over to the woman. "Katherine Reese."

"Martha Jones. Nice to meet you." They all looked at the TARDIS, worried and wondering.

"What the hell's he done?" Jack asked.

"Don't touch it," The Doctor warned again.

"I'm not going to."

"What's he done, though?" Martha asked. "Sounds like it's sick."

"It can't be," The Doctor muttered. "No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be."

"Doctor, what is it?"

"He's cannibalized the TARDIS."

"Is this what I think it is?" Jack asked.

"What is it?" Katherine said, frustrated that no one was explaining anything.

"It's a paradox machine," The Doctor finally said. He looked at the gages. "As soon as this hits red, it activates. At the speed, it'll trigger at 8:02."

"First contact is at 8:00, then two minutes later…" Jack said.

"But what's it for? What does a paradox machine do?" Martha asked. They all moved closer to The Doctor, trying to see what he saw.

"More importantly, can you stop it?"

"Not until I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit, blow up a solar system," The Doctor told them.

"Then we've got to get to The Master," Martha said, ready to go.

"Yeah, how we gonna stop him?" Jack asked.

"I could kill him easily," Katherine said. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Martha's face turn toward her, fear and apprehension showing.

"Oh no, I've got a way," The Doctor informed them. "Sorry, didn't I mention it?"

"Well, let's go," Katherine said, making for the door.

"Hold it. You need a perception filter. Otherwise this whole thing fails," The Doctor said, stopping her. He took a ring off her thumb, pointed the Screwdriver at it for a little while (Katherine wasn't too sure what he was doing to her ring), then gave it back and smiled. "Now we can go." They ran to the bridge of the ship and entered in the middle of the President's speech. "This plan, you gonna tell us?" Jack asked.

He held up a key around his neck. "If I can get this around The Master's neck, cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed when everyone is on red alert. If they stop me, you've got a key. And a ring."

"Yes, sir," Jack said.

"I'll get him," Martha said. There was a strong tone of anger in her voice, and Katherine wondered what had happened.

That's when the Toclafane appeared, four of them. Then chaos broke out as they declared loyalty to The Master and killed the President. The Doctor ran for it, trying to get to him, but The Master stopped him. "We meet at last, Doctor. I love saying that."

"Stop this. Stop it now!"

"As if a perception filter is gonna work on me. And look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which. And my little Dalek girl." He smiled at her, and Katherine felt chills run through her. Jack ran at him, but The Master simply pulled out a device and killed him. "No!" Katherine yelled as she ran to his body. Martha was right behind her. "Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!"

Katherine turned to face him. "Do it and I swear I'll kill you." He looked at her, still smiling.

"You, I'll keep around." The same chills went through her again, and she had to look away. Fear had replaced her anger. She focused on Jack, waiting for him to wake up.

She heard the Doctor pleading with Saxon, but Saxon wasn't listening. She glanced at The Doctor, who had been let go. "It's that sound, that sound in your head. What if I can help?"

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory lane. Professor Lazerus, remember him? And his genetic manipulation device. What, did you think little Tish got that job merely by coincidence?" Katherine looked up and noticed Martha fuming. "Martha, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"He manipulated my family and kidnapped them. I want to kill him for even mentioning my sister's name."

"Tish is your sister?"

Martha looked at her. "How do you know her?"

"We've been working together for months. We're good friends." They were interrupted by The Doctor screaming. They watched as he aged rapidly.

Jack woke up while The Doctor was aging. He handed Martha his teleport device. "Teleport."

"I can't."

"We can stop him. Get out of here. You, too, Katherine. Just go.

"I'm not leaving you, Jack." She gave him a look that he knew meant she wasn't going to listen so it was pointless to argue.

The Doctor stopped screaming and fell to the ground. Martha crawled over to him, supporting him.

"Ah, she's a would-be doctor," Saxon said. They all looked up at him. "But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in, all the way from prison." They all turned as her family walked in, chained together.

Martha stood, crying. "Mum."

"I'm sorry," Her mother was crying as well.

Katherine looked at Tish, who met her gaze. Katherine wanted to run and help them, but she knew she would be stopped. She turned back to Jack. She was about to say something when the world split apart. Toclafane poured through the rip and flew to Earth, killings thousands. Katherine watched The Master and his wife. The look of joy on their faces frightened her while making her more determined to kill him.

Jack took her hand. "We'll be okay." They all watched as Martha stood and teleported to Earth. Katherine hoped that she would make it and survive.

The Master ignored them for a while, focusing on The Doctor. Katherine helped Jack sit up and leaned on him until Saxon turned to her. "I want the girl taken to her new room."

She stood and turned as guards surrounded her. "No! Katherine!" Jack called. But The Master simply killed him again with that Laser Screwdriver. Katherine would take pleasure out of ripping it from his hands and breaking it.

But the guards were too many. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, and when she opened them again, they were Dalek eyes. She killed two guards who approached. She turned to kill Saxon when she was struck and knocked unconscious again by a third guard.

"Be gentle!" Saxon ordered. "We'll need her."


End file.
